


糖果屋

by Takako



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 来自点梗，布鲁斯掉进了一个R18游戏里。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	糖果屋

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，lofter账号同名。

** ！强奸注意 **

** *结尾是为了圆场的胡编乱造。 **

奶油蛋糕充当着床垫的角色，柠檬果冻随着他起身的动作碎成几块，它原本应当是个柔软的枕头。布鲁斯犹豫着伸出手，试图拿起躺在床头柜上的笔，但它看起来就只是条融化的软糖，软趴趴的耷拉在桌上，黏在他的手心里。

他的披风沉甸甸的坠在脖子后面，上面沾满了奶油和五彩糖粉，姜饼地板在靴子下碎成粉末，布鲁斯在巨大的门前踮起脚尖，尽力抓住高处的门把手，当他终于碰到那根被当做门锁的拐杖糖时，一块透明的面板出现在眼前。

“ 左还是右？ ”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，打量着这间怪异的糖果屋，目前的境况并不明朗，他是中了稻草人的恐惧毒气，或只是身处一个怪异的梦？在他犹豫的当口，一只黑兔子从角落里跳出来，它瞪着歪斜的眼睛，神经质的敲击着脖子上的怀表。选项卡和巨大的门一起抖动，在秒针的咔哒声中逐渐消失，布鲁斯在最后关头伸出手，摁下其中一个选项。

机械声响起，他在巨大的失重感中下落，随后重重的摔落地面。由肋骨蔓延开来的疼痛如此真实，使布鲁斯以为他又回到了哥谭，只不过是身处恶棍们的火并之中。

“ 洗澡还是问好？ ”

他只是在木质地板上翻了个身，莫名其妙的选项又出现在面前，这是一间普通的公寓，克拉克坐在床边，像尊石像似的望着窗外。布鲁斯毫不犹豫的选择洗澡，他已经迫不及待的要脱下这身充满食物香气的衣服了，至于克拉克，他可以继续在窗边看他的星星。

选项卡发出一声轻响，他似乎触发了无法跳过的剧情，克拉克朝他走来，像对待情人那样揽住他的腰，抚摩他的脖颈，在脸颊上留下一个吻。布鲁斯恼怒的推开他的头，却被打横抱起，重重摔到床上。

“ 你在做什么？ ” 床头的花瓶砸落地面，布鲁斯被以一个扭曲的姿势反压在床上，在克拉克的臂弯间动弹不得。他恼怒的转过头，狠瞪着身上的克拉克， “… 滚开。 ”

“… 我要把氪石塞进你的屁股里 …” 布鲁斯的战服变成了几条破布，克拉克听着他无力的威胁，随手扔开他的头罩。奶油和糖粉沾上腿根光洁的麦色皮肤，在月下闪着淫秽的光，克拉克的亲吻落在脸颊上，嘴唇在他的耳边磨蹭着。

“… 你一直都喜欢这样。 ” 克拉克舔咬着他的脖颈，指尖在敏感的肋下画着圈， “ 从我们结婚以来 …” 布鲁斯的呼吸停滞了几秒，他甚至不知道要从哪开始反驳这些胡言乱语，但无论如何，从现在的局面来看，克拉克可没打算放过他。

布鲁斯在床上不安分的扭动，他被握住腰肢，清脆的巴掌声在房内回荡，在他丰盈的臀肉上留下几道殷红的指痕。奶油成了他的润滑剂，克拉克的手指插入甬道，毫不留情的拉开穴口，露出艳红的嫩肉，让他咬紧被角，从喉底发出隐忍的喘息。

“… 给老子滚一边去。 ” 他咬紧牙关，试图对着克拉克的面中来一拳，但他的手臂在下一秒就被攥住，克拉克像拎小鸡似的提起布鲁斯，将他掼入怀中。

硬挺的性器抵在穴口，他的阴茎在布鲁斯大腿间磨蹭着，黏糊糊的先走液滴落，在臀肉上留下一道水迹，布鲁斯的腿被压至脸边，下半身与私处皆显露无遗。他用指尖磨蹭着布鲁斯的乳头，半勃的性器逐渐硬挺，在空气微微抽动。布鲁斯似乎已经放弃了挣扎，他乖顺的伸展身体，克拉克在绵密的吻中逐渐放松束缚，直到一阵剧痛由腹部传来。

“ 如果这就是我们的婚戒，那我倒很愿意给你戴上。 ” 氪石戒指在布鲁斯的拳头上闪着绿莹莹的光，他将戒指靠近克拉克的脸，看着对方痛苦的抬手，试图挡住迎面而来的氪石辐射， “ 你就和现实中的克拉克一样蠢。 ”

克拉克在他的拳头下晕了过去，布鲁斯随手抓起一件衬衫，踉跄着朝门口跑去。同样的选项卡跳了出来，挡在他的面前。

“左还是右？”

他犹豫着选了与第一次相反的选项，场景在选择后的几秒内变化，突然出现在脚下的楼梯让他一路打滑，滚落在底层湿冷的地砖上。

角落里堆着头骨，只剩碎肉的肋骨被钉在墙上，这是个潮湿阴暗的巨大地牢，由木板和锁链构成的道路浮在水面上。腐朽的木板随着他的动作而嘎吱作响，浑浊的水下冒出一串水泡，布鲁斯被猛的倒提起来，

鳄鱼人的利爪在布鲁斯赤裸的大腿上划出一道血痕，他喷吐着腐臭的气息，踩起一片水浪。布鲁斯被摁在墙上，鳄鱼人用骇人的眼睛四处打量，细长湿冷的舌头舔舐着他的皮肤， “ 你会是一块好肉，但现在还有别的事要做。 ”

扭曲的管状物抵在股间，随着下身的挺动勉强挤进穴口，他被像个玩偶似的抓住腰肢，那根狰狞的东西在甬道内胡乱顶撞，试图进入最深处。疼痛和恶心让他反呕不断。布鲁斯惊恐的看着自己的小腹逐渐鼓起，似乎有些什么东西滚入了甬道，刺激着敏感的黏膜，是椭圆的石块，或是 … 卵？

他在恐惧中剧烈挣扎，尖爪刺入皮肤，血和脏水混在一起，在地砖上渗开，鳄鱼人不满的掐紧他的脖子，让他在痉挛中发出模糊的呻吟。恶心感愈发浓烈，他被扔到地上，扭曲到不似人类器官的阴茎贴在脸边，磨蹭着他的嘴唇，让布鲁斯忍不住干呕。尖锐的爪子逐根扩张后穴，鳄鱼人的拳头砸在他的胃部，让他吐出少量稀薄的胃酸。布鲁斯几乎要喘不上气，他只能可怜的眨着蓝眼睛，扭动腰肢配合鳄鱼人粗暴的动作，在心里期盼这场噩梦能早日结束。

酸疼的下颚被撑的更开，他讨好的吮吸着那根恶心的生殖器，用舌尖舔弄肿胀的顶端，随着一声低吼，浓稠的精液射进喉管，顺着嘴角滑下。布鲁斯徒劳的挣扎着，试图挪向近在咫尺的地牢大门，他的大腿被粗鲁的分开，鳄鱼人恶意的挤压着他的小腹，甬道内的椭圆撑开穴口，一同注入的黏液随着硕大的卵蛋滚落而流出，布鲁斯大口喘息着，无力的瘫软在墙角。但再次绞痛起来的腹部证明这一切还未结束，卵蛋压迫前列腺所带来的快感与腹部隐痛混杂在一起，让他在疼痛中勃起，在痉挛中射精。

鳄鱼人背向他，借由岩缝中落下的光细细打量半透明的蛋壳，布鲁斯撑起身体，仓皇的朝门口爬去。恐惧和恶心让他昏了头，身后的怪物正朝他扑来，利爪划开皮肤的疼痛恍惚出现，场景在最后关头转换，他瘫倒在冰凉的大理石地板上，高大的舞台打上耀目的灯光，厚重的丝绒幕布缓慢拉开，小丑的刺耳笑声回荡着，充斥在整个大厅中。

藤蔓与草叶撞开地板，巨大的花朵散发出令人眩晕的香味，急冻人的脸在巨大而滑稽的头盔后微微变形，他用脚尖给布鲁斯翻了个面，厌恶的摇了摇头。

“Ivy ！我的亲亲小甜心。 ” 哈莉挽住毒藤女的手臂，朝她狡黠的眨了眨眼， “… 老蝙蝠自己送上门来了。 ”

他们围在布鲁斯的身边，像研究食材那样讨论着要如何杀死这个他们垂涎已久的人。

“ 冻住他，再敲碎他。 ”

“ 我的花需要养分。 ”

“ 把他丢进冰窟里喂鲨鱼。 ”

“ 谜题迷宫在等着布鲁斯。 ”

“ 才不！剥下蝙蝠皮，给我做条新裙子。 ” 哈莉举起手里的霰弹枪，天花板上的小丑气球在子弹下爆裂开来，众人乱作一团，像争抢玩具那样互相打斗。

“ 嘿，别把我忘了。 ” 小丑从舞台上跳下，他咯咯笑着，朝他们扔去几颗球形炸弹， “ 只要按下按钮 …”

“ 够了。 ” 毒藤女恼怒的踢开谜语人，数根藤蔓由小丑背后一拥而上，将他拖进张开的猪笼草内，一阵雾气由植物根部放出，充斥整个房间，所有人都像断了线的木偶那样瘫软在地。布鲁斯在眩晕中被抓起，藤蔓缠上他的大腿和脖颈，尖端的软刺磨蹭着腿根和阴囊，毒藤女笑眯眯的看着他在聚拢而来的草叶中挣扎，轻轻的吹了声口哨。

骇人的异形植物随着她的指挥靠近，布鲁斯的阴茎被花瓣包裹，带着细小倒刺的藤蔓将包皮褪下，微微戳刺肿胀的尿道口。狗尾巴草痒丝丝的磨蹭着他的肋下，当布鲁斯在刺痒中分心时，藤蔓猛的滑入尿道，在膀胱口停滞，随后再次用力，将大段藤蔓完全刺入。

朝他涌来的各色植物张开花叶，试图将他拆吃入腹，当他无力的出拳，做着最后的挣扎时，一切突然安静了下来。艳红的披风从他眼前划过，他下意识的搂紧克拉克的脖颈，讨好的亲吻他的嘴唇，乞求他停止这一切，地上的数具尸体与这个大厅一同消失，他们又回到了那间糖果屋。

这里还有另一个蝙蝠侠，它坐在床上，披风上沾满奶油，布鲁斯和它面面相觑，而克拉克看起来毫不惊讶。他轻而易举的打碎了它的脑袋，那张和布鲁斯一模一样的脸还在抽动，但从碎裂的颅骨中泊泊流出的不是血，而是殷红的樱桃果酱。

“ 我们都是这种东西。 ” 克拉克在椅子上坐下，擦干净手指上的糖浆， “ 但你是个外来人，是这里的主角。 ”

“ 无数个布鲁斯来过这里，有些布鲁斯试图逃出去，有些布鲁斯会留下来。他随意的耸耸肩，向布鲁斯展示无名指上的戒指， “ 其中一个布鲁斯是我的爱人，但他最后死在那些恶棍手里。”

“被我和他们杀死的人都不能离开这里，所以他会在往后来到这里的几千几万个布鲁斯之中，我就正在等着他呢。”克拉克把戒指转了个面，那块莱茵石已经变得暗淡，它摇摇欲坠的嵌在戒托中，在靠近手心的位置闪着微光。

“ 你要走了吗？ ” 布鲁斯抬起头，讶异的望向克拉克， “… 什么？ ”

“ 在你之后还会有无数个布鲁斯来到这里。 ” 他打了个手势，指了指地上的人体残骸， “ 比如这位新人。你们都来自不同的地球和平行宇宙，我的那位布鲁斯是这么猜测的 …”

“ 怎么做？ ” 布鲁斯打断了克拉克的话，他接过克拉克递出的一柄微型匕首，手柄上铸着凸起的蝙蝠纹章，它来自布鲁斯丢下的万能腰带。

“ 设定中的其中一条：布鲁斯不会因为压力而自杀。 ” 克拉克的蓝眼睛在暖光下熠熠发光，他嗅嗅房内的气味，厌恶的揉着鼻子， “ 那你就应该破坏它。 ”

布鲁斯的手指摩挲着凸起的刀纹，他应该冷静的提出质疑，像真正的蝙蝠侠那样思考，但他刚刚差点被撕碎，现在又在拿一块巨型松饼当椅子 —— 还有比这更糟的吗？布鲁斯的指肚感受到心脏在血肉和骨头下的颤震跳动，刀尖刺入柔软的皮肤，他看到暗红的糖浆从伤口涌出，带来浓烈的甜香。克拉克的吻在逐渐变淡，他能感受到的最后一丝热度也消失了，当布鲁斯再次睁开眼时，他正穿着整齐的蝙蝠制服，躺在一张狭小的床上。

房门在吱嘎声中打开，克拉克走了进来，身后的阿尔弗雷德看起来很疲惫。布鲁斯接过阿福手里的水，从玻璃杯后打量着克拉克。他必须承认自己对克拉克的评分有了莫名的提高，无论是他脸上傻气的的表情还是那值得怀疑的审美，对于目前的布鲁斯来说，似乎都没那么惹人厌烦了。

床头柜上的餐碟里放着浓汤和面包，它们早已变得冰凉，但光光是酵母微酸的味道就已经能够使刚从甜食地狱中逃脱的布鲁斯感到一丝安慰。克拉克倚在飘窗边，把手里的书本弄得哗哗响，嘴里嘟嚷着不知名的农场歌曲，他在阿福的注视中停下动作，茫然的看着房间里的两人。布鲁斯翻了个身，把头埋进被子里，就像每个人认为的那样，蝙蝠侠确实对超人感到嫌恶，但布鲁斯并不讨厌克拉克，起码暂时是这样。


End file.
